Romance at the Radish Inn
by daisydol
Summary: Jim and Pam spend their first night away together and it couldn't be at a stranger place. Obviously based on the episode "Money" from season four. Sorry, I see Jim and Pam on vacay and my mind says smoochies. Please tell me what you think!


Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Office

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Office.**

**I have a one-track mind and I'm not apologizing for it! I know that Dwight might unsexy, but you've got Jim and Pam on their first overnight away together. I know you thought it too!! I'd love some feedback so I know how to improve or what you liked. R&R!!**

Pam barely made it to the lamp to switch the light off and back to the bed before collapsing on Jim in a fit of severe giggles. She was trying so hard to repress her laughter that she could feel tears beginning to burn her eyes. Jim was of no help, holding a hand over his mouth, his face reddening with the effort of keeping his laughter down so Dwight wouldn't hear it.

Today had been, probably, one of the more hilarious adventures Jim and Pam had ever been on together. Their distinct taste for all that was ridiculous was just one of the many things that made them so compatible and the minute that Pam had caught wind that Dwight was trying to run a bed and breakfast out of the beet farm she knew that nothing in the world was keeping she and Jim from experiencing that.

The day had been spent with Dwight pretending that he didn't know them and hosting them on a variety of activities that take place on a real life beet farm. From the moment they'd pulled onto the property and seen Mose keeping pace with their car, she'd known every moment here was going to be awesome.

Jim finally got his giggles under control long enough to take his hand away from his mouth and wrap it around Pam, who still had her face buried in his chest, her body stretched out over his and still shaking with repressed laughter. She looked so adorable in her tank pajama top and comfy pajama bottoms. He'd made Dwight read them a bedtime story merely to see how far he could push him, but it had actually been kind of fun. He'd held Pam in his arms while Dwight read in the most animated voice he'd ever seen him use. In a very weird way, all had seemed right with the world in that moment.

It still didn't make it any less hilarious and the fit of giggling had come when Pam closed the door after Dwight bade them goodnight and left the room. They hadn't been alone all day and the breakdown into giggle delirium had been coming on for hours.

Pam raised her head from Jim's chest, tears glistening in them from her stifled hysterics. The look on her face made him laugh all over again and he brushed a kiss to her lips through his chuckles. Finally they were able to compose themselves and he sighed with contentment, his arms wrapped around her.

"This has been the best stay at a bed and breakfast I've ever experienced." He said, the smile on his face actually starting to make his cheeks hurt. He was getting used to the sensation, ever since he'd begun dating Pam he was smiling like a total fool every minute.

She kissed his nose with a chuckle and nodded her head. "I know, right? I mean, did you wake up this morning and think that we'd be sleeping in a twin bed at Dwight's house tonight?

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine, but it just seemed like one of those things that would go unfulfilled in this lifetime."

Pam laughed again and rubbed her nose to Jim's. "So how are we going to do the sleeping thing? This is the narrowest bed I've ever seen."

Jim looked up at her in the dark, the smile on his face definitely making his cheeks hurt now. "Pam there's an ancient art that's been passed down for generations. It's the only way to handle this particular scenario."

"Ancient art huh? And what would that be?"

"It's called the art of spooning."

With that he squeezed her a little tighter and rolled them over, scooting slightly over as he went until they were both on their sides, Pam facing away from him. She laughed and then let the sound give way to a contented sigh as she snuggled back against his body, loving the safe feeling of being in his arms.

"This has been a good day." Her eyes were starting to feel a bit heavy. He was so warm and strong, his mere presence brought a relaxing comfort.

Jim closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. She'd used the shampoo that smelled like cookies today, it was his favorite one. "I love you Pam." He murmured, beginning to feel a little drowsy himself.

"I love you Jim."

BANG!...BANG!...BANG!

The sounds registered in the room at just that moment, continuing on as Pam turned her head so she could see Jim's face. They gave each other puzzling looks.

"What the hell?" Pam reluctantly disengaged from Jim's arms and walked to the door. "If I'm not back in five minutes, leave through the window and get help."

He chuckled, but sat up in the bed all the same, pulling the chain on the lamp to light her way. She was gone maybe thirty seconds when he heard the pattering of her running feet coming back down the hall. The look on her face told him that this was going to be good as she closed the door behind her and jumped back into the bed, this time facing him on her side.

Jim turned the light back off and laid down to face her as she told him about Mose sitting in the outhouse just outside the window. They both laughed in disbelief and wondered out loud if the outhouse was even functional due to the presence of modern plumbing in the house. The idea was too disturbing and they gradually settled back down, their earlier drowsiness kicking in again. She snuggled up under his chin, pressing a kiss to the soft skin on his throat. Her eyelashes tickled him slightly as he felt her close her eyes and he ran a hand up and down her back for a moment before letting it come to a rest on her hip.

_Moooooaaaann…..…..MOOOooooooaaaaaannnnnn…….Mooooaaan_

Pam pulled back to look at Jim's face, rolling her eyes. "Uhh, your turn."

Jim switched the lamp back on so he wouldn't kill himself as he crossed the room and rose from the bed. It sounded like someone had been bashed on the head in the next room and was dying a slow death. It was a bit unnerving, considering how Dwight's ex-girlfriend's cat Sprinkles had come to an untimely death at Dwight's hands. Jim hoped he restricted his homicidal tendencies to pets he felt should put out of their misery and walked across the hall in the direction of the sound.

Dwight was in his room and it was soon evident that the sound was coming from him. Jim could just barely see a small angel figurine in his hands. It looked like something that would belong to a woman. Having been heartbroken in his life before, it was painfully obvious to Jim that Dwight was grieving over losing Angela. The pain in his voice twisted something familiar in Jim's heart as he spoke with him, but there was nothing anyone could do for a man with a broken heart. Time would just have to pass.

Jim made his way back to their room where Pam was sitting up waiting for him. He closed the door and locked it, leaning against it for a moment to look at the woman in the bed before him. It struck him in that moment, as it sometimes did when something made him think of the long road they'd taken to get here, how lucky he was. He was with his best friend and she loved him. Pam Beesly loved _him._

Pam could see that something in his mood had changed and she gave him a puzzled look. "What is it?"

Jim crossed the room and pulled the lamp chain again, casting the room back into darkness. He didn't join her in the bed just yet, but stood beside it and looked down into her face.

"It was Dwight. He was moaning."

The puzzled expression deepened. "Why was he moaning? Is this disturbing?"

He sat on the side of the bed, facing her. "It was kind of sad actually. He was holding an angel figurine in his hands."

Recognition dawned in Pam's eyes right away. She'd looked over the partition between she and Angela's desk many times and seen all manner of knick knacks and cutesy figures on it. "Poor Dwight."

"Yeah." Jim agreed and reached up to feel her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and nuzzled his hand slightly. Without speaking he leaned in and started placing soft kisses to her lips. She kissed him back with equal tenderness and relished at the feeling as he brought his other hand up to cup her other cheek. She loved the way he kissed, like she was the most precious thing on earth.

Pulling away, he looked deeply into her eyes and then pulled his shirt over his head, never breaking eye contact. She followed suit without question and a shudder went through him at where they were with each other now. They didn't even have to speak, didn't have to discuss what was happening in the moment. They just did what came naturally, like any other two people in love.

He leaned back in and gave her a deeper, more passionate kiss, this time sliding his tongue alongside hers, tasting her. He ran one hand up her back and into her hair so he could cup the back of her head and let the other hand caress her breast how he knew she liked it. She moaned against his mouth and he thrilled at knowing how to pleasure her.

They continued to kiss as they absent-mindedly pulled their pajama bottoms off and then Jim climbed into the bed on top of her waiting body, pulling the quilt over them so they were covered from head to toe in a cocoon of blankets. They were the only two people in the world.

Silently they made love, going slowly as to ensure the bed didn't creak from their movements. The only sounds in the room where the sounds of their labored breathing and the occasional, small moan that would escape before one of them could bite it back. It was urgent and a bit erotic having to be so quiet.

Pam let her hands roam as Jim reached down and grabbed her legs underneath her thighs, bending her knees so that her legs lay bent along side his body. He bent his own knees to deepen the angle of his thrusts and covered her mouth with deep kisses to absorb the appreciative groan that the change in position extracted from her.

He felt her tremble as she reached her climax and marveled for a moment at her ability to stay so quiet as he let himself join her, all thought stopping for him then. They reveled in the sensations, the waves of pleasure, for a few moments before Jim pushed the blanket back just enough to uncover their heads, letting the cool air hit their faces. He wanted to look down into her eyes.

The love that shone in them slid through him like warm honey and he knew that he'd never have to feel lonely or hurt again. Now that he knew what life was like with her, he couldn't go back to the way he'd been without her. The very idea of it made him ache.

"Don't ever leave. Okay?" He murmured, his expression suddenly serious and vulnerable. It made her feel fiercely protective of him. Nothing was ever going to hurt him as long as she was around. She reached up and traced his bottom lip with her finger and then brushed an errant lock of his unruly hair off his damp forehead.

"Jim, you're everything to me. I'm never going anywhere if you aren't coming too. You got that?" She added the last with a little sass in her tone and he lay his forehead down against hers, feeling reassured and sated and happy.

They didn't want to risk sleeping in the nude, in case Mose somehow found a way to peep in on them once it got light enough out to see in the windows, so they found their pajamas and slid them back on. They assumed their earlier spoon position and were asleep inside of two minutes, with visions of love and beet salad dancing in their heads.


End file.
